


A breath of fresh air

by Hotgitay



Category: Wild River (1960)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Chuck had a hard time letting go of the island





	A breath of fresh air

Chuck didn’t want to admit it but he was getting attached to that damn little island 

The one where The stubborn Ella Garth resided on 

“I don’t want to go”Chuck says 

“But you will”Carol told him 

“I’m in love with you Carol”Chuck states with no hesitation 

“I could give you a lot but I may hold you back”Carol rambled 

“You surprised me”Chuck told her 

“Meeting You was like a breath of fresh air”Carol tearfully stated


End file.
